


GROSTESQUE OCCULT OF COLD DEATH

by salemroxxide



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Blood, Dark, F/M, Falling In Love, Gothic, Goths, Love, Occult, Self-Insert, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salemroxxide/pseuds/salemroxxide
Summary: Raven darkblood winter, a loner vampire comes to forks to start a new life only to find the cullen family and bella. Unknowably to why she became a vampire she soon finds the truth in forks.Goth emo twilight fanfic
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan





	1. GROTESQUE

\- Raven woke up suddenly, grey eyes seen wide as she looked around the room she was resting. She lay in a coffin with a deathly dark blood velvet on the inner of it, the outside being a firm dark black. 

"w-what was that..?" She whispered to herself, "where am i?" 

Raven looked around the room, everything a shade of black and or red. Dark vintage furniture surround her, looking around frantically; her messy black hair going all in her face. 

"why do i feel so cold...." Raven looked around, having no idea where she was. 

Looking down to her tall black boots with about seven straps going up and across the front of them. Paired was a black and white plaid skirt, going to about mid thigh. Raven rubbed her thighs trying to cure the deathly cold she was feeling. 

"maybe it's the skirt.." she thought, 

finally calmed some from waking up in such a strange place and took another look around. 

Seeing a mirror she slowly walked over, and peered into the reflection of herself. Raven's breath caught it's self in her throat, stomach dropping but only for a second before she processed what she saw. 

"I look so pale... and dead.." Standing in front of her was a corpse. Her corpse. Her skin a pasty white and her cheeks a bluey purple shade, Raven was confused.

baffled at that! Raven made her way to the big bed in the middle of the room, sitting on the silky blanket and trying to think. To think of why and how. 

"what happened before this...?" she froze, unable to move anything. "what DID happen? i-i don't remember anything before this.. nothing." what did she do before this? what was her life before this? Raven couldn't think, she started breathing heavy.  
-  
"calm down"  
She told herself, Raven stood up, chains on her shirt making quiet sounds. 

"My name is.. Raven Winter..I-I'm sixteen.. and..and.. AND.. I can't remember anything else..!!" sighing she walked around the room again , 

looking to see a door handle. slowly she walked over grapping the sliver knob, turning slowly and carefully. Opening the door. 

\--  
FIRST CHAPPTERRRR this is mine twilightz fanfic open u guys like it , >< \-- salemroxxideexzz  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. new life

CHAPTER 2 

Walking through the door I stood on the side walk of the town, some stores near by.   
"Thanks I guess..." i scoffed at the ugly old man who drove me here. 

here is... Forks." This looks like such a boring town.." i sighed, before he could reply I walked away ( he was stupid, Raven hate's stupid people <.<)

"It's been a couple years since that day... or centuries.. whatever." I took my gothic bottle out of my black lacey bag and started to drink the blood i had in it. Pushing my dark hair out of my face i continued to walk. 

oh yea i forgot to mention.. I'm a vampire. My name is Raven darkblood Winter After i escaped the place I awoke in not long after I fled, running away; I swear someone was chasing me but whatever I just kept running. (I don't care about those kind of things ugh vv) 

There onwards I met my bvff (best vampire friend forever duhh) Noore Bloodbat (4 noor!!!^^^^) She was a vampire like me, she taught me everything i know. Biggest thing being that i am infact a vampire, the undead... . I've seen that I am not able to sleep or eat; vampires cant even do those things. I am left dead. hungry and cold, 

Ugh it sucks trust me , but young forever i guess? We've been friends for centuries, Noore found me trying to eat someone she stopped me before i could commit the act, 

I felt like a monster, a cold dark lonely monster that no one will love, like a dead rose, wilting in the moon light; but i've come to terms after awhile being so I don't even remember my life before the undead thing. 

NOORE POV   
hi my name is noore bloodbat and i am a vampire. yes a vampire. yes i drink blood. although, i am no ordinary vampire like my best friend raven dark blood winter! she drinks real human blood. YUCK . i usually like rat skin blood so i’ll be teaching you how to drink rat skin blood! 1. first you get a rat and dip it in hot water.   
2\. you skin the rat and gush out the blood from the skin and drink it

NORMAL POV   
yea that's my bvff (crusty blood eater sigh) she's a vegan vampire!, 'only eats rats and other animals' that's one thing I didn't take from her. Being a monster is apart of me now, It is me, 

I have accepted my dark heart which is full of the blood of a human. But one thing is I don't drink from alive humans (even if i do hate them ugh) I drink from dying and freshly dead, their scarlet blood contains the monster within me.. 

I continue on, wearing gothic Mary janes, with a thick sole making me seem taller than I am, with short like socks with lacey flaring off near the top. 

For pants I wear short jeans shorts, paired with chains coming off the sides of hip. Behind on the pockets it's decorated with small gems in the shape of two crosses.   
A black coreset with a flowy white top including a lace collar, under that i wear fishnet arm warmers. My hands adorning beautiful rings with dark rubies on top. 

I wear a gothic cross on my neck with a back gemmed choker. Looking forward I slowing walk to the small but comfy I will be staying at with Noore, (who's coming later she has to clean up somethings...^^) 

\--   
TY 2 noore^^ 4 making her pov and helpin with thatt <#3 xxx she will be the first characterzzzz!!! yes this is a TWLIGHT FANFIC the charcters will enter soonzz - salemmroxxide   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. hunger

CHAPTER 3 

The sky was a dark yellow, slowly heading to night. Finding the house i stared at it before entering. A small house with lots of plants in the outer area, wilting roses, it looks like a cold dead cottage, but still looks alive but not in the way you'd expect. "heh." 

my translucent grey eyes never leaving the dark wooded door i walked forward. Entering my new life in forks, I-i wonder if the monster in me will break through, even after all these years..sigh, brushing my dark thoughts away I glanced around the house.   
"cute."   
walking over to the living room i set my bags down,   
\-   
stretching a bit and cracking my neck, I sat down.. alone, the silence was unbearable! i could hear everything, My life felt sad and alone, loveless and despairing, noting to live for.. (she was'snt alive anyhow) I started to feel dizzy.. blood blood blood it was running through my head.. blood...BLOOD BLOOD 

"i-i want blood..when was the last time i ate?" ( or drank xxxxz) 

\-   
My dark heart raced like a disease running through MY blood, a tragic disease of hate. i was so hungry, even though i hate humans i envy their purity, unlike mine, tainted.   
"what a sad life to live"   
red tears streamed down my pale face. I could'nt control what was inside me... 

I WAS HUMAN ONCE TOO! i have too remember that.., getting up i walked to the door again 

"ill look around here later" 

BUT ALSO, i am not like noore! rat blood. ew. being a huge anti Christ i went outside to look for blood. I phased through the walk and started to run. My clothes jingling a bunch as i sped through the streets.   
oh ya, my 'vampire power' is phasing through stuff so stupid, i know. 

end of chapterrrr xxx >.< \- salemroxxideee   
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. the man

CHAPTER 4

With a heavy heart i'll take the blood of which i need, running with coarse breath, stumbling over my thoughts, tripping. I wish i was great, not of which i am already, a wilting rose, stepped on. crushed. I WANT TO BE HUMAN. i want be alive. My actions are only instinct they are not what i want, 

i-im sorry. i shut my eyes and kept running, the hunger infiltrating my mind; i felt so weak.  
I was supposed to be a strong vampire, but i turn into a monster for such a stupid thing.. food. 

Tears of red streaming down my face, i smelt somthing,blood. Looking over i saw a man in a alley,  
"he's hurt." I ran over, hungy... 

ya, i want blood ugh. it's sooooo annoying to actaully get! wish it was easier... eating rats seems easy. I MIGHT TRY IT. but im not that desperate yet! yet!

the emo inside me didnt fight being the satanist I am I went to the man, and looked down to him. My dead eyes staring into his scared eyes ( ugh pathetic..) I rolled my eyes, past my "I WANA BE HUMAN" phase. 

I looked down and leaking on my cute shoes was blod .ugh gross! they might get ruined... (blood doesnt stain?^^) 

I bend dowj and grabbed his leg, mmmmm, being the anarchist I am I quickly delved down to take bite.

Then someone stopped me. "h-huh.?" I choked, how did I not sense them?! I quickly looked up surprised! A pale hand held my face as I stared at the man who grabbed it.. 

I look in yellow eye! gasping . I see a man with a face as pale as mine . (like I said ) yellow eyes..dark brown hair. short. but not too short. 

my eyes widden. I get up quickly and step back going ina defensive stance! 

" w-who are you...?" I yelled.  
T-this man wasnt himan. His face harden staring at me, 

"we don't do that here"his voice low and sexy, wat I thought confused.  
" are you-", "Yes." 

He took a step back almost like he was trying to distance hisself from me..but why?! 

He was beautiful, I cousnt belive my eyes, I sucked my breath in trying not to breath too loud. And he was vampire like me ?!?!

omg she met someone!!! guezz who^^ =)  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. stopping him.

CHAPTER 5

"w-wow your'e so-"  
"SHUP!" who the heck is this guy?!, i push my hair in my eye so it looks all cool. Then i relaized;IM STILL HUNGRY,

"ugh..." i sighed,  
I looked back up to the man, annoyed  
"i'm still hungry..i-i run out" the black gothic bottle in my pocket empty as hell! -  
"here." he spoke coolly, unbothered by this uncommon revel of a another vampire, in such a small town. But in his pale but BIG hand, he held a vil that seemed to contain blood. Quickly! I grabbed that fuckng bottle and drank all of it pretty fast. -  
"thanks, or whatever" I let the blood drip down my chin edgyly, -  
"But i could've just cut open my arm and drank some, I always carry my ebony gothic knife with me." Rolling my eyes....  
"okay," he laughed

"WTF" I just remembered the guy i just tired to eat (hes rllllyyy forgetable) anyways, I looked to him, his mouth a gape. Like he couldn't believe his ugly old eyes. - "W-WHAT ARE YOU WHAT DO U WANT GIRL!" He said in a rough voice, like their was permanent snot in his throat hm... Ugh! can he shut up? I want to know more this vampire.. looking back up the pale boy was staring at him, eyes yellow.

' blood...?', 'HE WNAST THE BLOOD!, he obv needs it so why.. DID HE GIVE ME HIS?' -  
Taken back from what I just realized, I know i need to do something! Using my shiny black gothic chain i attaced us together;

'I'll try to keep him away-!' , pulling the chain I stared into his eyes, mine softening as I stared into his beauty.

This went unnoticed by the pale man, he continued to stare at the weak old guy. -  
"HELLOOOOO?" i yelled in his ear, obv being annyoing; he turned to me yellow eyes staring deep into mine. I tried to look away but it didn't work I psuhed my ebony hair over my eyes, looking down blushing. - -  
"control it.." i spoke, pulling the chains towards my face, he brethed in. I felt his cold breath fan my face.

'ugh im gonna have too look NORMAL for a second ew...' I pull my hair away from my eyes and looked up,'

'i need to calm him...with my looks will persuade him to stop i know it. ya.'

-  
tbh idk if i should make thme lonegr or nott, whatever zz also can i make a goth fanfic in piece?plzzzzzzzzzzzzzz ugh. i think its cute and fun :c  
also i made i new line thing, i think it looks cool -  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. bloody writz knivez, finding out?

"shutup", 

"." , 'how rude...', 

At this point i didn't care how stupid i looked! I pulled the thing to bring him away from that man.

"come-ON!" ughhhhhh...,  
'I'm wreck my shoes from just tugging this hard...' - -

I drag him over across the street and by the side walk, little way from the spot we used to be at.

"hmmm...." On the floor of the street was a rat! yom. I grabbed it and remembered what noore taught me...after ringing the thing out, with some blood in the palms of my hands i held it out to the man. -

"Here...im giving back." he looked up adn without even saying anything, he started to drink.

'umm anyways', I got up, wiping the left over blood on the grass quickly, I slowly backed away while staring at him..'sigh', I then turned and ran off back to my house! not loooking back....

Getting in the house i shut the door fast, looking out the window(Just in case^) if anyone was there. Continuing on, i stopped and breathed.  
'it's okay...' standing up straight i went over to the living room, picked up my bag and started to look around! The house was quit and small, mostly made out of a dark wood paired with a wallpaper that i thought was nice.  
I opened the first door i saw, 'bathroom,' walking some more i opened another door,' bedroom!'  
"this will be my room...!", 

throwing my stuff on the floor i layed down (back painz) and sighed. Slipping off my slick black boots! i rolled over.  
A couple hours after just laying there i heard the door jingle, In a instant i stand upp!!!

"uhghhfhfffdfdf, WAT!!'

"HELLO!", I walked out feeling short with my supaaaa talk boots 0-0,

"ugh.....HELLO idiot, youre back already?!!!!!!!!!!!"

"ya" NOORE BLOODBAT replied.

I walked over to her.WOW!, she smelt tbh...,

"did you pick this house out ?"

"yep!!" She put down her things, and a box with a bunch of dead frozen rats in it.

"OHHH thats why u smell."

"No it's not. other reasons.....heh.. heh"

"shutpu" i said walkig over to look through her dumb things, 'hm, nothing cool'

"we are going to go to school tomorrow btw"

"WAIT WAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1" school... why wuld i need that im a immoral vampire!

"TOOOO BAD." she yell, ' ugh this sucks.'  
New experiences i guess...

NOW SH EOG ASHCOO;L,  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. BELLA!????/

CHAPTER 7   
wow socks sick!  
'time for school ugh!. I coughed up the mucus in my throat and threw on some sexy clothes.  
Then I head off to school! 

'mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.' I thought  
blod  
I need some blood ugh! .. I go to school.

wow! I'm at school!  
I roll my eyes when I get there, 

'everyone here looks gross.ugh.'

Nore went early! Wanting to get out of the parking alot of gross idots I ran to the doors.  
Then! being the anarchist I am I dont care..then. I see a red truck (ugly tbh) and it almost crags me!!!!  
anways . After I almost was ran over this girl came out of the car to see if I was good; She has long dark brown hair, and was very pale! ya.

"hey! Are you okay? sorry..it's my first day here"

"Oh it's fine! not pain hurt.! It s mu fitst day to!" I yelld

I walk over to her, trying to make convoy

I finally get a good look at her white face, I raised my eyebrows 'I have some composition! dhhs pretty( but nt as sexy as me....) ' , "I just moved here, my name is bella btw" she held her hand out awkaradly. I took and and shook, "my name is raven darkblood winter. I just moved here too!, hopefully we get long" smiles

NOORE POV

i was peering over the school window, gazing at the water droplets which were hitting the dirt-covered cement platform. the droplets made a popping noise each time they hit the cement. it was calming. i was paler than usual today, my longing for blood was more intense than usual. i just had to get through the school day, and then everything will be better.  
i miss being human, watching the sun dips below the dunes as i used to watch the hot air balloons hover in the crimson sky like jewels trapped in ice. good memories... now all i want is ratskin blood.

Then I smell my friend! Raven, I look up to see her walking through the door Spotting me seconds after. 

"Hey! there"

OMG she met bella???  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
